Shadowman Vol 5 4
| Series = Shadowman (Volume 5) | Volume = 5 | Issue = 4 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “DEAD AND GONE” – PART ONE! For years, Jack Boniface believed that he knew the true story of the Shadowman loa – the true story of the curse inside him. He was wrong. For the first time, Jack Boniface is about to discover the long-hidden history of the supernatural power that became his birthright… Unmoored in time and space, the loa is about to reveal its untold dimensions…and now, the last defender of the wall between our realm and the Deadside is falling backwards through the astral void, finding himself face to face with his forebears across the centuries – from the paranoia-addled alleyways of 1940s New York to the fire-scorched plantations of the Civil War…all the way back to the primeval height of the African savannah in 40,000 B.C.! In the shock-inducing aftermath of “FEAR OF THE DARK,” master storyteller Andy Diggle (Green Arrow: Year One) leads a rotating cast of superstar artists – including Shawn Martinbrough (Thief of Thieves), Doug Braithwaite (Justice), and Renato Guedes (Wolverine) – to reveal the full scope and power of the Shadowman mythos…and how three of its forgotten champions stoked its earliest embers…with a legend-fueled odyssey into eons past as “DEAD AND GONE” tells all! Dead and Gone, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** * * Senator John Curran Villains: * ** Adler Other Characters: * Alyssa Myles * * * Minton's Players * Mr. Minton * Locations: * ** ''American Reich'' ** England *** London ** Europe ** Maine ** *** **** **** ***** ***** ****** ** Washington, D.C. ** World War II Items: * * Neural Resonator * * * Vehicles: * Old-time car Credits * Pencilers: and * Inkers: and * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), (Pre-Order), & (1:20), (1:50), (Larry's) * Editors: (assistant), (assistant) and * Executive Editor: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:SM2018 004 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg|'Cover A' by Tonci Zonjic SM2018 004 COVER-B MACK.jpg|'Cover B' by David Mack SM2018 004 PRE-ORDER TEMPLER.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Hannah Templer SM2018 004 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING LAFUENTE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by David Lafuente & German Garcia SM2018 004 VARIANT-ICON JOHNSON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by Dave Johnson SM2018 004 VARIANT-LARRYS LAYTON.jpg|'Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Bob Layton Textless Cover Art SM2018 004 COVER-B MACK-TL STANDING WOLF.jpg|'Cover B Textless "Standing Wolf"' by David Mack SM2018 004 COVER-B MACK-TL MARIUS BONIFACE.jpg|'Cover B Textless "Marius Boniface"' by David Mack SM2018 004 COVER-B MACK-TL MAXIM BONIFACE.jpg|'Cover B Textless "Maxim Boniface"' by David Mack SM2018 004 COVER-B MACK-TL JACK BONIFACE.jpg|'Cover B Textless "Jack Boniface"' by David Mack SM2018 004 VARIANT-ICON JOHNSON TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover Textledd' by Dave Johnson Preview SM2018 004 001.jpg SM2018 004 002.jpg SM2018 004 003.jpg SM2018 004 004.jpg SM2018 004 005.jpg SM2018 004 006.jpg Panels 1940s Empire State Building Shadowman Vol 5 4 001.jpg Maxim Boniface Shadowman Vol 5 4.jpg Franklin Shadowman Vol 5 4 001.jpg Minton's Playhouse Shadowman Vol 5 4 001.jpg Minton's Playhouse Shadowman Vol 5 4 002.jpg Related References External links